His Touch, His Kiss, My Everything
by ughhhhh
Summary: No matter what he did, what mistakes he made, who he slept with, he knew, after one look into those deep blue eyes, he would never be able to leave him. He was his Everything.  DeiSaso. Rated T. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The red head put the last of the laundry in the dryer. He sighed, pressing the button that finally turned it on. He turned around, starting to put some laundry in the washer. Piece by piece. Boxers, boxers, shirt, pants, another shirt, socks, panties, … wait, panties?

He picked the panties up, observing them, pink and frilly. Definitely not his.

He yelled out a string of curses that would make his best friend Hidan blush and threw them on the top of the hamper.

He walked calmly into the dining room, sitting down at a table, thinking.

He and his fiancé were the only people living in this house. Him and Deidara. He most certainly would not have a woman over, considering he was gay. But Deidara … who was bisexual, would. Considering his vast history with woman and that little fucking black book that Sasori had tried to get him to throw away is full of girls and boys who are quite willing to let the 6'2 foot blonde fuck them, he's the only one who could have the possibility of someone else's panties in the house.

The red head sighed, standing up, he calmly walked over to the closet and pulled out what he was looking for. His metal baseball bat. He smiled, then went to check something in the garage.

"Motherfucker left his Ferrari." Sasori said, "My lucky fucking day."

_Before I cause any real damage, let's check something …_

He walked out, going onto the computer, he set his baseball bat down and logged onto the computer.

He logged onto his fiancés email, scrolling down the email's he had received.

"Who the fuck is … Oh hell no!"

He would not … could not. With his secretary? That pink haired bitch! Oh, she was so dead.

He clicked on the most recent email.

_Hey Dei, Wanted to know if coming over tonight was okay? Red won't be home, will he? _

Then he looked at the reply that 'Dei' had sent back to her only an hour ago.

_Sure you can come over, he's supposed to be working late today. Can't wait to see you. Bring the maid's outfit, ;)_

"I will be home. And you two just wait …" Sasori huffed, "Maid's outfit, him and his fucking dress up."

He clicked the email after that.

He almost – almost – threw up at what he saw. The pink haired bitch was sending naked photos of herself? What the hell … he had a feeling she was pink upstairs and downstairs.

His decision was final; he picked up the baseball bat and walked back into the garage. He smiled his creepy as smile and hit the window, cracking it. He continued to hit and hit, leaving dents all over the car. He then opened the door, taking out a knife and carving his name into the leather backseat. He got out, crashing the headlights out with the baseball bat, than slashing the tires.

"Motherfucking … cheating ass bitch!" He yelled, walking into the house.

He stomped upstairs, walking into Deidara's walk in closet. walked over to his shirts, ripping them off the hanger and carrying them to the balcony, he proceeded to throw them onto the grass outside. He did the same with the pants, throwing them off the balcony.

He walked back downstairs, walking into the garage and taking out some gasoline. He then walked outside and dumped the gasoline over the clothes.

"Ah, Ms. Dorothy might want to go inside." He said to the elderly woman who was watching him. The woman frantically nodded her head and ran inside, her poodle following close behind.

He then pulled out a cigarette lighting it, then dropping the lighter on the clothes, watching them fire up in flames. He smiled at his work, just like Deidara's art; fleeting.

He watched them burn out, then dumped water on the remaining ashes.

He then walked inside, grabbing his baseball bat and walking upstairs into Deidara's art room.

He took the bat and crashed it into the first sculpture, "I fucking loved you!" He yelled, breaking another one, "I gave you everything!" He stopped to catch his breath, then went over to the room they shared, he walked over to the plasma screen, "I hate you!" he yelled, tears now streaming down his face as he connected the bat to the screen. He dropped the bat, taking his shaking hands to the lamp, he picked it up and crashed it onto the floor, "You fucking bastard! I loved you!"

He stumbled down the stairs, going into their wine. No, he wasn't going to drink it. He was going to break it. Deidara's wine, not his.

His grabbed the bottles, and crashed them onto the floor. "Why…"

After about 5 minutes of stressing said question, he got angry again. He sighed, walking to his neighbors house. He was a woodman, right?

He knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Fuyo. Do you mind if I borrow your chainsaw?" he asked.

The man gave him a confused look but nodded, "I'll bring it to you, hold on."

Sasori nodded and smiled, he waited patiently for him to bring him the chainsaw.

He returned after a minute or two holding the chainsaw.

"You know how to work this thing, boy?" he asked.

Sasori nodded, "I work with wood myself sir. I just don't own a chainsaw." Sasori took the chainsaw and nodded to the man, "Thank you."

Sasori walked across the street to his own house. He walked into the living room and started the chainsaw.

"You cheating motherfucker!" he yelled as he ran the thing across the leather couch. "Don't fuck with me!" He ran the thing through anything he could get his hands on. Which was about everything.

Once his work was done, he sat on the debris filled ground and cried, Deidara would be home in about an hour and he wanted to be able to face him, but at the same time, he didn't. So, he decided to turn to his family.

X

No one in the Sabaku household expected to see their cousin standing outside their house, shaking and crying. He was a strong young-man. He hadn't even cried when his parent's died. But he was standing out here in the cold, crying. So the only one home of course invited him in.

"What the hell happened?" Temari asked.

Sasori looked up at her, "De-Deidara is … he's c-cheating on me."

Temari gasped, Deidara Iwa was not one to cheat on someone. He was a caring man, and was madly in love with her cousin. She had made sure of it before the blonde purposed. So, why in the hell would he cheat?

"You saw him?" Temari asked, taking a seat next to her cousin.

Sasori shook his head, "I found panties and saw emails, along with a naked photograph she sent."

"So you know who this bitch is?" Temari questioned as she drew soothing circles around the shaking male's back.

"His secretary, Sakura Haruno."

Temari froze, the pink haired chick that was always after Naruto's husband Sasuke?

Sasori looked up at her, "Yes, the pink haired one."

Temari stood up, "No fucking way!"

"Yeah, and they're meeting at our place today."

Temari growled, "We're stopping that meeting."

And before Sasori could do anything, Temari ran upstairs, grabbing something from her room and was dragging him into her car, and driving over to his place.

XX

Deidara looked over at the pink-haired woman, smirking.

"So, what do you wanna do, un?" He purred into her ear.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hot kiss, "You of course." She whispered.

Deidara's smirk grew larger as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Deidara had been doing this thing with Sakura for a while now, 6 months to be exact. He couldn't resist such a tempting offer. She was just so … sexy. He'd never seen someone with pink hair. Only blond, black, brown, and red – barely red. He'd always been attracted to people with unique hair colors, like Sakura and Sasori.

Sasori …

What would he do when he found out? He'd probably break up with him and kick his ass. Get Temari or Gaara to kick his ass. Deidara didn't know what he'd do if he lost Sasori. But Sakura, she was just … just some other person in his black book. Not someone serious like Sasori. Sasori was serious.

He didn't love Sakura. He loved Sasori. Sasori made him happy, mad, excited, sad, he brought out all these emotions in him, and he loved him for that. He really did. But he couldn't help but ask himself why he was doing this to Sasori? If he loved him so much, why was he hurting him? He just thought because he didn't want to be hurt first.

"Deidara, lets get going." Sakura said, snapping Deidara out of his thoughts. Deidara nodded, pulling the girl into a quick kiss.

"Let's go."

XX

Temari stepped into the house. It was like a danger zone. So this was what her family was capable of? Neji better never cheat on Gaara, because it would be a hell of a lot worse than this, and this … this was horrid.

Half of the furniture was in halves. Broken glass was everywhere. Broken pieces of clay lay around, and clothes were covered in … she sniffed … gasoline?

"Damn, you fucked this place up." She said, admiring his work.

Sasori chuckled, "You should see his car."

Temari smirked, "Well, we'll just wait for them to arrive."

And that's what they did. Sasori waited impatiently, waiting for the door to open and reveal a blonde and a pinkette, but it was taking too long for his liking. So, he went upstairs and started destroying more stuff. Temari even joined him.

But everything froze when they heard the door open. They ran downstairs and saw a pinkette with her legs wrapped around a blonde, kissing.

Sasori felt his heart tearing in half. It hurt, and he wanted to cry, but he was stronger than that.

When Sakura finally noticed the two standing there, she jumped off of Deidara.

"What baby, why'd y-" Deidara stopped in mid-sentence as he saw what Sakura was nervously looking at.

Sasori and Temari were glaring at the two.

"D-Danna, love, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara nervously asked.

Sasori hung his head low and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of pink underwear.

"Are these hers?" He asked.

Deidara looked at the undies, they were indeed Sakura's.

He nodded.

Deidara then surveyed the house, "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Why the fuck is she here?" Sasori asked, changing the subject.

"helping with work." Sakura answered.

Temari stepped forward, "Don't talk, skank. He wasn't talking to you." She growled to Sakura.

"You did not just call me a sk-"  
>Deidara put his hand out to stop her, "Danna, what did you do to our house?"<p>

Deidara watched as Sasori's shoulder's started shaking, he thought he was crying but when he looked up, the red head was laughing.

"What the fuck do you think! I destroyed it. Just like you destroyed me!"

"Danna –"

"Stop calling me that."

"Sasori, I'm so sorry, un." Deidara pleaded taking a step forward.

Sasori shook his head, "No you're not! I hate you!"

Deidara then shook his head, "No Sasori, you don't. We can get over this. This'll be just a little bump in our relationship."

"No, I hate you."

Deidara took a step forward, "Sasori no Danna, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do! You fucking cheating bastard! I'm packing my shit, and I'm leaving, I never want to see you again!' Sasori yelled, stomping up the stairs. Temari let Deidara follow but stopped Sakura.

…

In about a minute, Sakura found herself face to face with the end of a gun.

"Listen here you pink-haired, home wrecking bitch, if I ever see you around Deidara, I'll blow your fucking head off."

Sakura started shaking, "It doesn't matter. I need him in my life."

Temari smirked and cocked her head, "Really? Why?"

Sakura looked down, "Because, I'm … pregnant."

XX

"Sasori! Listen to me!" Deidara yelled, as he watched his fiancé back his bags.

Sasori let his tears fall down his face, "Dei, please … I can't take this anymore." Sasori whispered.

Deidara picked Sasori up from the floor, "Sasori, I love you. Madly. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sasori looked away, "I have never cheated on you. I never remotely thought of cheating on you. I see good looking guys, who flirt with me all the time, but do you see me fucking these good looking guys. No! Because I fucking love you!"

Sasori pushed Deidara away and continued packing.

Deidara caught himself and grabbed Sasori's wrist.

"Get off me!" Sasori yelled, hitting the taller man in the chest. "I swear to God…"

Deidara pushed Sasori against the wall of their closet, "Sasori, listen to me, I fucking love you. Every time I fucked Sakura, I thought of you. And how what I was doing was wrong, and how much I was going to regret this. How much pain I was putting you through and how much pain I would have to go through if you left me."

"Deidara … please. I can't take this anymore." Sasori said, sliding down onto the floor once Deidara's grip loosened.

Deidara slid right on with him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, rubbing his fiancés back.

"I'm sorry too …"

Deidara and Sasori sat like that, Deidara trying his best to calm his fiancé down.

"Are we … over?" Deidara asked, fearing the answer.

Sasori tensed, "I … I don't … we're going to have to delay the wedding." He mumbled.

Deidara's tears fell down his face, tears of happiness.

"But –" Sasori started, "If you ever, and I mean ever! Cheat on me again; I won't so much as look at you. I'll just leave you without a word."

Deidara laughed, "Yes! I'm so sorry baby, un! Thank you! Thank you so much." He sobbed.

Sasori turned around, hugging his fiancé, "It's okay … but you're firing her. And it's going to take a very long time for me to trust you again. Very long."

Deidara nodded as he cried into Sasori's shirt.

Sasori ran his fingers through Deidara's golden locks. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave him. No matter how hard he tried. This man … this man had captured his heart … his heart and soul. And he wasn't willing to let some skank take Deidara from him. He was going to hold on as tight as he could. No matter how hard she pulled, he was going to keep the blonde.

XX

Temari stared at the girl, "No." She muttered.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I'm pregnant, and Deidara is the father. So I need him in my life. And that red head … he doesn't." Sakura said, walking forward, "And you can't shoot a pregnant woman."

Temari growled, "You're lucky I'm not Gaara…"

Sakura laughed, walking up the stairs.

Temari followed close behind and they walked into the closet where they heard murmurs and soft cries.

Sakura looked and saw Deidara cuddling Sasori, "Dei, let's go." She said.

Sasori glared at her and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair, "You can go, he's staying here with me. His fiancé."

"Love conquers all." Temari sighed happily.

Sakura looked at Deidara, waiting for him to object, "Dei, we need to go."

Deidara looked up at her, his blue eyes boring into her greens, "I'm staying here with Danna. He says he's giving me another chance."

"But … I'm pregnant." Sakura said.

The whole room froze.

"No …" Deidara whispered.

Sasori breathing got erratic, he broke himself away from Deidara and stood up, stumbling for a second before he got his balance, than he stumbled out of the closet and into the bathroom.

Deidara winced when he heard the sound of puking from the bathroom.

"Get out Sakura!" Sasori wailed.

Temari ran out of the room and into the bathroom, giving Sasori a piece of gum.

"It's okay, sweetie." She cooed to him.

"It's not!" He yelled, standing up and stumbling back into the room where Sakura and Deidara were holding a glaring match.

"It's not mines." Deidara said, "You fuck a lot of guys, Haruno, it's not mine."

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes, "Deidara, are you implying I'm a slut, because I swear this baby is yours."

Deidara shook his head, "No."

Sakura kneeled down next to him, taking his hand.

"Don't touch me." Deidara snapped, pulling his hand away.

Sasori looked at the hurt look on Sakura's face and snickered silently.

"Deidara, I swear, this is your baby." She said, placing her hand on her stomach, "I'm not lying."

"No Sakura, we used protection every time we had sex."

"99.9 percent affective. They won't work all the time." Sakura said with a sad smile, "Listen, we can live together. You don't have to be with Sasori. You know you want kids. And a gay couple adopting … doesn't look good for the company. But, I love you, and we can live a life together. With our kid, it'll be better than this, Dei. I promise."

Sasori silently scoffed as he waited for Deidara to respond.

Deidara shook his head, "I don't want a life with someone I don't love, Sakura. I love Sasori, not you."

Sakura slapped him, "If you love him, then why did we make love!"

"We didn't make love," Deidara said, completely forgetting that he had just been slapped, "We fucked, and you got knocked up! It was a mistake, un! Sasori is working on forgiving me and with you in the fucking picture, that's never going to happen! Get the hell out of our life!"

Sakura's face went red with anger, "It was more than just a fuck, Dei. We made love."

"Sakura, I have never one said I loved you. When we fucked, I never said your name. Do you know how badly I wanted to say Sasori's! Very. I don't love you."

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "You do!" She lied to herself. Thinking back on it, Deidara never did say her name when they – as she put it – 'made love'. Not once. And she's now just realizing it. Why hadn't he? She said his name … so why … why didn't he say hers?

"I don't."

Sasori stepped in, "I think we'll sort this out when the baby is born … but until then, we won't know." Sasori said, then he turned to Deidara, "I'm really sorry for destroying your stuff … it was wrong of me. Even though you deserved it."

Deidara smiled and stood up, "It's okay Danna. I would've done the same thing." He said as he hugged Sasori.

Sakura watched in envy as Sasori wrapped his petite arms around Deidara's strong frame. She wanted what Sasori had so bad. She had wanted what he had since high school. But she only got to taste test it. She didn't get to take it home. And that's what she wanted. Sasori didn't deserve Dei. He had only been a dick to Deidara in high school. But no! Deidara has to be so dense and not see that Sakura wanted him! He had to chase the boy to the ends of the world! Sakura would've took his hand when he offered it. But no! Not Sasori! He put him through so much, and he still got the best package at the end! He got Deidara … he got what Sakura wanted so badly.

"I'll hire some maids to clean up." Sasori said, breaking out of the hug.

"Okay, un. I'll finish up here."

The 6'2, blonde haired, blue eyed, tan skinned, piece of man candy turned back to look at her. And she stared into that deep, sapphire eye and about damn near melted. This was who she wanted, who she loved, and she'll be damned if she doesn't fight for him.

"I'm not giving up."

"Honestly, I didn't expect you too. But I get what I want." Sasori said than walked out.

Deidara watched him as he walked out, then turned his attention back to the pink haired girl in front of him.

"I'm not going to be with you Haruno, un." He said, about to step out.

"I'll fight for you, Deidara! You know I will! I won't give up! I'll have you!" Sakura yelled with a smile on her face, then she ran out of the closet and out of the house.

Deidara stepped out of the closet, getting a stern glare from Sasori and Temari;

"What?" he asked, stepping over the remains of a broken lamp.

"I'll pay for the damages, but I'll be staying with my family for now." Sasori said.

"Danna, un … don't leave." Deidara pleaded.

Sasori looked away from the pleading blue eyes. If he looked, he'd never be able to resist him.

"I'll have someone over to clean up tomorrow, and if you want I'll be sure to have new clothes ordered for you."

Deidara quirked a brow before he looked in his closet and realized that none of his stuff was in there. He sighed then looked down at his Danna who continued talking.

"We can talk about the, uh, wedding arrangements some other time. And … like I said, I'll have people over here." Sasori went and picked up the bag he had packed, "Temari, go start the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Temari nodded, giving him a quick hug, "Take your time." She whispered before she left.

Deidara gave Sasori a hug, burying his head in the crook of his red head's neck. Sasori hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller blonde.

"Deidara, I don't know what I'm going to do if that baby's yours, I don't think I can ha-"

"Sasori, if you love me, truly love me, then you won't leave me. Not for some stupid ass mistake I made, un. I fucking love you and would do anything for you-"

Sasori pushed Deidara away, "You couldn't stay faithful to me." He said, watching the flash of hurt cross Deidara's face.

Deidara hung his head low, "I'm so sorry, Danna."

Sasori pulled the bag higher on his shoulder, "I know, Deidara, I know."

…

Hidan looked over at his friend who'd been staying at his house f0r the course of 3 months. He was utterly depressed. A pregnant pinkette with a growing belly wouldn't leave him alone, and he was losing the love of his life. Hidan had been praying to Jashin that everything would go back to normal.

He was starting to doubt Jashin …

"Deidara, get your ass up." Hidan groaned.

Deidara stayed silent, pulling the covers farther up his body.

Hidan walked across the room and picked up a broom. He then walked over to his depressed mate and proceeded to poke him in butt.

"Stop it." Deidara grumbled.

Hidan continued to annoy his friend, poking the broom's stick harder and harder.

"Oh come on, you love it up the ass." Hidan joked.

Deidara glared at him, giving him an evil eye, "I happen to be the seme of my relationship. So could you shut the fuck up, un?"

Hidan stomped his foot then grabbed the blonde's ankle's and pulled him off the bed of his guest room.

"Get your ass up, blondie!" Hidan yelled.

"No, un! Get the fuck off me! I want to drown in my sorrows! I deserve it, un! I was a horrible person!"

Hidan sighed, sitting down next to his friend, "Sasori's doing just as bad you…"

"You're lying, un. He probably has men swarming around him. Trying to get him in bed."

…

"… He's horrible." Temari said as she watched her cousin rock back and forth on his bed.

"He's creeping me out worse than Gaara…" Kankuro said.

"S-sasori … do you want anything … besides Deidara?" Temari cautiously asked, knowing she was treading on thin ice.

Kankuro and Temari jumped back when they were meant with the worst glare they've ever seen.

"Do I look like I want anything?" He growled.

Temari shook her head than shut the door quietly.

Sasori looked at the shutting door, starting to cry. He wanted his Deidara, damn it! He's been miserable ever since he left. Technically, they were still together, but were taking sometime apart. But Sasori was too damn prideful to call him. And he figured that Deidara was too scared.

"Fuck my life!" He cried out.

…

Hidan had dragged Deidara off of the guest bed and threw him to the floor.

"Get yo ass up! You are going over there, do you understand me!" He shouted.

Deidara looked at his purple-eyed friend, he was seriously serious. He really wanted him back with Danna. He smiled up at Hidan.

"Jashin, don't smile, blondie, you're creeping me the fuck out." Hidan said.

"Get Dressed NOW"! He yelled, slamming the door.

Deidara chuckled at his friend than walked over to the suitcase. He pulled out his regular outfit, and shoes, than put his hair up, making sure to cover one eye, than he stepped out the room.

"You took a shower?" Hidan asked.

Deidara smiled, "Took one earlier this morning."

Hidan nodded, "I'll drive you ova there, let's go."

XX

'Knock, Knock.'

Sasori wrapped his covers around him and answered the door.

Deidara looked sadly at the boy he'd fallen in love with. His hair looked messy, and he wore a pout on his face; it looked like it'd been there for days, and from what his friends who'd seen the red head, it was. His skin looked paler than usual, and his eyes looked dim. He looked good, but sad.

"Danna?"

Sasori looked at the two people at his cousin's door and slammed it shut, but it got caught by the blonde's foot. The blonde who'd caused him so much pain and suffering. That blonde.

"Danna, can I speak to you, un?"

Sasori scowled, "No, I don't want to talk to you until that baby is born."

Deidara pleaded with his eyes, "Please, Dannna. Give me five minutes of your time."

Sasori scoffed, but opened the door and allowed the two to come in.

"Damn, you look horrible." Hidan commented.

Sasori glared at him, "Why thank you." He then glanced at the clock on his arm, "Start."

"Huh?" Deidara asked, then saw Sasori looking at him, "Oh! Danna, I'm really sorry. I haven't been able to live without you, un. I want another chance – no NEED - another chance. I need you in my life, un. I'm going to have nothing to do with the baby if it's not mine. But if it is … un … if it is, I'll of course support it. But I will never speak to Sakura again. Ever. I mean it. And I really just want you to take me back, un."

Sasori glanced at his watch, "You have two more minutes."

Deidara sighed, "Sasori, I love you. I'd kill for you. I'd give my life for you …"

The blonde and silver haired men watched as a sad and confused look came across the red head face.

"And-", Sasori paused, "And you also love me enough to cheat on me?"

The two other men face palmed.

"Listen you fucking puppet boy, I've been having to listen to this fucking blonde's stories about you and him for too fucking long. I don't want to hear another fucking story about him fucking you! Everyone is waiting for you two to get back to-fucking-gether! I will lock you two in a fucking room, with nothing but a bed and sex toys! Because what you guys need to fucking do, is get in some fucking! Back together sex, is the best fucking sex you can have! So, please get back together before I fucking shoot myself in the fucking head!" Hidan ranted, rather angrily I might add.

Sasori dropped his head, and chuckled, "You said fuck twelve times, Hidan."

Deidara joined in on the laughing, "Twelve fucking times, un."

Sasori looked up at the two, "I'll … I'll think about it."

Hidan growled, "Is that not what you said two fucking months ago?"

Sasori looked back down, "I just … I don't want to be hurt again." He mumbled.

Deidara took a step forward and cautiously wrapped his arms around Sasori, "I promise on my life, I will never hurt you like that again, Danna. Ever. I love you."

Sasori hesitantly wrapped his arms around Deidara, "I … I love you too."

"Finally! Thank you Jashin!" Hidan shouted, dropping to his knees.

"But I don't trust you, brat."

Deidara and Hidan sighed.

"But … I love you. And … I guess … that's all that matters.

Deidara's grip on the redhead tightened "I love you so much."

Sasori felt a warm stream of tears flow down his cheeks, "I … I love you too."

XX

**Well, that's all folks! Unless you want this to become a two shot … I don't know. I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger! LOL. **

**Tell me in reviews if you want a second part (What happens? What about Sakura? What about the baby?) All those questions can be answered if you want a second part! **

**Hehe! I'm such a tease!**

**Reach and Review. No flames, unless you want attack! Jk.**

… **But seriously, no flames. -_-**


	2. Chapter Two : Climax

Honestly, this wasn't supposed to turn into a a two shoter, but, what can I say? I'm a sucker for reviews. Lol. So anyway, this is the sequel that you guys asked for. I just got inspiration for this, like, today. Hours of Alicia Keys, Adele, Usher, and Kanye got me to this point. And, I like it.

Warnings: Same warning apply.

XOXOXO

Climax

- Sequel to His Kiss, His Touch, My Everything

I was done. I was officially done. I cant take it anymore. The stress, the sadness, the everything! I said I would try, and I'm not one to take back his word but ... I felt as if I was self-destructing on the inside. As if I was the cause of all my pain when I knew I wasn't. It was Sakura and Deidara.

It was Deidara's fault for cheating, and Sakura's for going along with it. I would be able to understand, and forgive him if he had just slept with her, once. But no, he did it multiple amounts of time, and for half a year too!

No, no, I would be fine with that too, because I love him, and can give him the sex. But ... the fact that she can give him something I can't, is what really makes me angry. She can give him something I know he wants badly, yearns for, and I cannot. A child. I can't give him a child. And that was something I wasn't gonna be able to change.

The fact that he got her pregnant aggravates me also ... a lot.

So now, I feel as if there is nothing I can do to help my sitituation. I love him, I really do. I love him with all my heart, I would kill for him, die for him! ... Actually, I would've done all those things if he hadn't cheated on me.

"Akasuna. Stop moping around."

I look up at the voice, seeing Itachi Uchiha, Deidara's enemy.

And that's when it started.

My payback.

X

Itachi Uchiha was always one for getting people to hate him, and angering people who already did, so, this would be fairly easy. I wouldn't sleep with him, of course. I'm not that evil. But I would plant things that made it look as if I had.

"Itachi ..." I start, gaining his attention again. "I have a small prepostion for you."

I smirk, and he smirks. And I can feel that we are at a mutual understanding. For I'm sure that Hidan had been keeping my old 'friend' updated.

He takes a seat next to me. "Now, what exactly do you need me to help you with."

I smiled softly as I think of all the possibilities. "I want him to feel the pain I felt. I want him to know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love. But without the sleeping together part. I just want to give the illusion that I slept with you." I look at him. "Only if you don't mind, Uchiha."

His smirk widens. "Of course."

X

3rd Person

Deidara sighed heavily as he finished going through the laundry. His Danna had made him do the laundry after cheating, saying he couldn't handle the idea of finding another pair of panties. Deidara had understood him. He'd be pretty pissed off too.

'Shirt, pants, pants, shorts, boxers, shirt, boxers, ... black boxers? Black ... _Uchiha _Branded boxers.'

Deidara's hands tightened on the the boxers that he hadn't noticed he'd put in the wash.

"Itachi ..." he growled. That Uchiha always trying to take what was his. He went too far by trying to take his Danna ... Danna went too far by cheating with him.

Deidara felt the cloth rip in his hands and he let the cloth float down to the floor in two seperate pieces. He had to check some things.

He felt his insides burning with rage, he felt so ... pissed! Sasori couldn't just cheat on him like that! No matter what he did! He ... he promised.

Deidara felt the tears burn up in his eyes. No, he wasn't going to take action without knowing that Sasori had done something. He was going to get some evidense. Then, fuck his shit up.

He ran a a hand through his mane of hair and sat down at the computer. Logging into Sasori's email. They had decided to give each other the passwords just for trusting reasons. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a message from Itachi to Sasori, and that Sasori had sent him one back.

He swallowed back his tears.

He walked into the kitchen, where Sasori's cell was, and grapped it. Looking at the call history. His felt his heart clench upon seeing that Sasori had called Itachi, and Itachi had called back. And this dated back to ... a week ago. What the fuck?

Deidara threw the cellphone, breaking it as it hit the wall, hard. He then screeched. Sasori couldn't do this to him. No! Hell no!

Deidara took deep breaths to calm himself down. He wasn't going to make irrational descions. Oh no. He picked up a bag from the couch, and his car keys, and drived to the home Sasori was living in. They had decided living a part would do them good. But Sasori having sex with Itachi in the house that they had deemed as his. No. No!

He walked out to the car, and drove himself over to the house. He walked in.

"Sasori!" He yelled.

About a minute or so later, the redhead emerged from the bedroom. "What, I was sleeping, Deidara."

"Don't give me that shit, un. fucking Itachi, hm? Itachi!" He yelled.

The fact that the redhead waved him off didn't help his anger fade. In fact, it made him madder. He walked up to the redhead and gripped his wrist. "Why are you doing this, Sasori, un?"

Sasori glared at the hand on his wrist then up at Deidara. "Why did you do it, hmm, Deidara? My fucking bad for fucking somoeone else? I 'accidently' slipped onto his dick? What do you want me to say?"

"The truth, un." Deidara growled, glaring harder at Sasori.

Sasori leveled the glare. "Don't give me that shit. You act as if you-"

"This isn't about me, un! This is about you betraying me!" yelled Deidara, his grip tightening.

Deidara watched as the redhead scowled at him. "What the hell, Deidara? You're a fucking hypocrite!" Sasori yelled, losing his temper.

"You forgave me, Sasori, un! You told me we would foget about this!"

"It's not so fucking easy to foget about it when that _bitch _is always calling you, and telling you about the baby! I can't help but be mad and jealous and upset!" He yelled, feeling tears prick up in his eyes. "I fucking hate it that she can give you something I can't! I don't like it! And I did forgive you, but it hurts! It still hurts!"

Deidara grit his teeth. "And that gives you reason to cheat on me because ...?"

Sasori pushed Deidara away from him. "I wanted to give you a glimpse of how I felt! Feel! How I felt when I found the underwear, when I checked the e-mail! I wanted you to understand the pain i felt!" He yelled, a tear spilling over. "You felt like your heart was being torn, ripped into tiny little shreds. As if somebody was stomping on your heart! And you couldn't do shit about it! That's how I felt!"

Deidara pushed Sasori back. "It's not always about you! You cheated on me this time!"

Sasori was frustrated and let out a small screech, stomping his foot. "I didn't cheat on you! I planted the evidence! I wanted you to feel how I felt when I found out you were cheating on me! I wanted to kick you in the ass, but I never got around to it!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Sure, un! You fucked Itachi! Admit it!"

Sasori sighed, shaking his head. "You know what. I'm done. I can't deal with this anymore." He walked to the couch, plopping down onto it with a 'thud.' "I love you Deidara, I really fucking do, but I can't take this."

Deidara scowled. "You cheated on me this time, Sasori. I shouldn't even be here. I should've left you."

Sasori looked appaled. "Do you hear what your saying?" He asked, slowly looking at Deidara.

Deidara nodded. "Yeah. I should leave you, Sasori."

Sasori shook his head to himself, standing up. "Ya know what. Call the _bitch _call her now. And I'll call Itachi."

"Don't be surprised if I beat the living shit outta him, un."

Sasori glared at Deidara before turning away. "I left my cellphone at you're place. Did you bring it?"

"I broke that shit, un."

"You're paying for that shit too."

...

Sakura smiled to herself. She was literally glowing. She felt so ... good. She looked down at her growing stomach and rubbed it. "Deidara..." She sighed aloud.

"Dei-who?"

Sakura's eyes widened before she turned around and grasped her hands together in a small clap. "Kakashi, hun. Back from work?"

Kakashi nodded, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, babe. How are you and ma' baby doing?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Just fine. But, I'm going to see some of my friends. Just for some talk, 'kay?"

"Okay, do you need me to drive you?" Kakashi asked, still standing in the doorframe.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I can drive myself."

Kakashi's covered smile widened. "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too." _But I love Deidara even more._

Sakura walked to the door, grabbing her jacket and keys. She hadn't seen Deidara in a while. She was extremely glad that he'd call her. Usually, she did all the calling.

...

_Ding Dong_

Sasori looked at the door. "Come in!" He said, loud enough for the person at the door to hear.

The door opened, and pink hair was seen. "Hey Deidara. Sorry I'm late, I didn't know you were stayin- Oh, hello Sasori."

Sasori glared at the girl. "Shut the door, and sit down." He ordered.

Sakura complied with a roll of the eyes. "Where is Deidara?"

"In here, un!"

Sasori watched as a smile lit up the girls face. He was jealous. He knew that. Jealous of her.

He watched as Deidara came out the room, and gave her a small hug. Obvious to his eyes being on the two. Prick.

_Ding Dong_

Sasori got up and walked to the door. "Itachi."

"Sasori."

And Sasori gave him a small hug. Just for the heck of it. If Deidara could do it, so could he. "Situation is, he found everything and has confronted me about it. Threatening to leave me. We're settling everything out here." He whispered quickly into the Uchiha's ear.

"Come in." He said aloud, leading the Uchiha to the couch.

Deidara glared.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha. That was Sasuke's older brother, Sasuke who's guardian was Kakashi. Which meant, Kakashi was also his guardian. Which meant he knew.

Itachi raised a brow at the pink haired girl. "Haruno? What buisness do you have here?"

Sakura smiled a forced smile. "Simply visiting friends."

"We're not friends." Sasori chimed, taking a seat next to Itachi. Watching the girl, he saw how tense she was. And how she glanced between Deidara and Itachi. She was nervous.

"So, Itachi, why the hell did you fuck Sasori! Huh?" Deidara questioned.

Itachi raised a brow. "Why did you do Haruno?"

"Because it was fun and enjoyable, der." Sakura answered.

Itachi gave her a warning glance.

Deidara glared at the Uchiha. "I get that you and Sasori had a past and everything, but you have t-"

"Wait, a past? What the hell are you talking about, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"He's talking about that Christmas party Senior year." Itachi answered with a roll of the eyes.

Sasori nodded. "Ahh. I remember." He looked at Deidara. "Continue."

"But you have to understand that I'm with him now, un. No matter how many feelings you have towards him."

"Does he knew that we planted that stuff?" Itachi whispered to Sasori.

"I tried to tell him but he thought I was lying." He whispered back.

Deidara pulled at his hair. "Stop whispering to each other, un!"

Sasori sighed. "Listen, I'm going to tell you the truth. Itachi and I planted the evidence. I didn't do anything with him. We are simply friends." He said slowly, as if talking to a two year old.

Deidara huffed. "Liar."

Sasori shook his head. "Don't you see how wrong you're being. You're saying that you would leave me, since I cheated on you. So, shouldn't I have left you for cheating on me?"

Deidara stared at Sasori. "No. Because I've changed, un."

Sasori sweatdropped. "And since when have I cheated on you?"

Deidara sighed. "We were dating senior year, un." He deadpanned.

Sasori nodded. "Yeah. After winter break."

Deidara growled. "You're just coming up with excuses, un! You like Itachi, don't you?"

The redhead sighed. "Deidara, I just want you to understand one thing, just one. You said that you should leave me for cheating on you, once. I'm guessing you're very upset because it was in your house, and with Itachi. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Deidara declared.

Sasori nodded. "Don't you see how much of a hypocrite you're being? You cheated on me for six months with Haruno, your secretary, in _our _house, in _our_ bed. And you got her pregnant. Did I leave you for these things? No. All in all, I stayed with you. Even if what you did was way worse than what I did, because I love you."

Sakura glared at the redhead. "I think it's more so the fact that you don't want to be alone." She stated. "You depend on him and want him to bring you happiness, and now that he's found someone else who can give him what he really wants, you're trying to hold on. But you're slipping."

Sasori glared at her back. "You know nothing of me, how I think, or why I do what I do. But here's an insight; I love him, that's why I choose to stay with him ... whether or not he loves me back ... I'm - I'm not so sure anymore."

Deidara's blue eyes went downcast. Of course he loved Sasori. Sasori was his danna, his love. Why would he not love him?

"D-Danna, of course I love you, un."

The redhead's gaze found Deidara's. "No you don't ..."

_-Drip drip-_

Itachi's gaze went to Sakura, whose gaze was upon herself.

"My water just broke ..." She whispered.

-HKHTME-

Kakashi stretched as he yawned and put his Icha Icha Paradise book to pick up the phone.

_Itachi _it read.

"Hellooo?" He asked playfully.

"Haruno's water broke." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened, how could they forget? It was close to her due date.

He jumped off the bed and ran to the car, speeding his way to the hospital.

...

Sasori stood next to Itachi as they waited for the woman to deliver her baby. Hours, they'd been there for hours.

Sasori there because he needed to know if the baby was Deidara's. And Itachi ... well, he had something important he needed to tell his guardian, Kakashi.

Kakashi looked warily at the redhead who was standing next to Itachi, and then to the blond who was sitting on the couch. Who were those people? Sakura hadn't wanted anyone in the room while she was having her child, and as much as Kakashi wanted to, he couldn't go in there.

"Well," He started, "Hello, I'm Kakashi, and that's my wife in there. May I ask who you guys are?"

Kakashi watched closely as the redhead's and blond's eyes widened as they looked at him.

The redhead pushed himself off the wall. "Wait ..." he started, "You're ... her husband?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I am, why?"

Sasori glanced at Deidara before looking at Kakashi. "I'm Sasori Akasuna ..."

"How do you know Sakura?"

"... Mutual friend."

"Really? Who?"

Itachi took a step foward. "May I speak to you, Kakashi?"

...

"What?"

"Yes, As far as I know, Sakura has been cheating on you with Deidara before she got pregnant. He had no idea that you guys were married, but he was cheating on my friend out there."

" ... Wow," Kakashi breathed. "That's ... that's a lot of - of information to process ... So the baby might not be mine?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm sorry."

...

Sasori breathing was erratic. He felt as if he couldn't breath, and his was twitching. He was, all in all, afraid.

"Danna-"

"No, Deidara ... don't, just don't." He breathed.

"No, you need to hear this." Deidara declared, going to stand infront of the redhead. "If you love me, truly love me you won't leave me."

Sasori let a bittersweet smile cross his face. "You said that to me before, Deidara. You know I love you. But if you want to go quoting the past, let me tell you what I told you before. _'I don't know what I'm going to do if that baby is yours. I don't think I can handle it." _

Deidara smiled as well. "And then I told you what I just said, I apologized, and then you left ... are we repeating history Sasori?"

Sasori looked away, clutching himself in a tight hug. "... Depends. I can't deal with knowing she gave you something ... something I couldn't give you. I just can't."

Deidara sighed, going and sitting in his seat. "Sasori ... why are you being so difficult? I cheated, you cheated, we're even."

Sasori's soft face broke out into a hard glare. "I didn't cheat ... I told you, I wanted to show you how it felt. Yeah, it was wrong of me, but it doesn't matter. This moment was inveitable. It was going to happen no matter what I wanted."

"You don't love me, Sasori. You don't, un. So don't act like you do. If you did, you'd stay with me no matter what."

Sasori shook his head. "Deidara I-"

"Don't love me. Just say it, Sasori, un."

"I do love you. But right now, I'm putting my well being first. If I stayed with you, knowing that that baby is yours, it'll be a constant reminder of the fact that you cheated on me. The fact that you didn't love me enough to say no. It'd literally continue to tear at me, inside and out. _You _don't love _me_."

"But I do love you!"

"Deidara, stop ..." Sasori pleaded, "Just ... stop. I can't take it anymore."

Deidara looked away, keeping silent.

Another bittersweet smile. "See? You were supposed to say : _"Sasori, I love you. Madly. I don't know what I was thinking."_ Don't you remember?"

"I don't want I repeat of the past."

"The past is what brought us together again." Sasori reminded him.

_Say those words, just ... say them._

"And it brought us to this. Another breaking point. This is where it ends, un."

"Only if you want it to." Sasori whispered.

"You know I don't."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?"

_Fight harder. Fight harder for me._

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know."

Sasori took out his cigarette and took a drag - ignoring the fact that he wasn't supposed to be smoking in the hospital - letting the sweet, burning sensation fill his lungs before exhaling.

"Neither do I Deidara, neither do I."

...

Itachi walked back into the room where the other two were.

Tension.

He felt tension so thick, a butcher knife wouldn't be able to cut through it. Deidara was looking at the clock, anticipation and fear flowing through his blue eyes. Sasori was also looking at the clock. Though his body was tense, and twitching, his face was relaxed, a pout on the lips and sadness, desperation, and fear were in his eyes.

Itachi simply sat on the other couch, at peace with his own thoughts. This wasn't his situation, this was theirs.

"_'Sasori,' _you said, _'I love you. I'd kill for you. I'd give my life for you.' _Deidara? Do you remember what I said after that?"

Deidara smirked. "Yeah, you said _'And you love me enough to cheat on me?' _It was hilarious, un. How hopeless you looked."

Sasori smiled, though it looked painful to smile at a time like this.

"... I think this situation is proving your words wrong."

Deidara glared at him. "What do you mean, un."

"... You were constantly saying-" A choked sob erupted from the redheads lips, "You were always saying that if I loved you, truly loved you, then you wouldn't leave me ... what did today prove, Deidara? What did all your threats of leaving me, and almost doing it prove? That you don't love me." He said, wiping the tears that had not left his eyes yet. "I started doubting your love for me, after all that shit happened. When you looked at me, your eyes didn't have the same sparkle. You're smile wasn't as large. You didn't hug me as tightly ... everything had changed. I'd let you in without you even proving yourself. That turned out to be a big mistake.

"Yet whenever you came home from work, you had this smile - that same one I used to be the source of - on your face. I had already known you hadn't fired Haruno, so I knew the reason why. I knew that you'd probably fallen in love with her. Because she was if not she beautiful and you really liked her, then because she was carrying your child. So, I tried to distance myself from you, and let you do what you want, not leave you, because I loved you so much-"

"Lov_ed_?" Deidara asked, still not looking at Sasori.

"Don't get me wrong, Deidara. I love you to death. So much, it fucking hurts. But I think the problem is, that while you were still talking to Haruno, I began to love myself more than I loved you. I love myself more than I love you ... Is that bad? Is it bad that you're not the person I love most in my life?"

_Say it's bad. Deny my claim. Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that you don't love her more than me. Let that be the first thing out your mouth._

Deidara sighed. "Don't ask me stupid questions, un. You know it's bad. I put you before anything or anyone-"

"Except Haruno, right?"

Deidara growled, "I-"

"Because you love her." Sasori finished, wiping at his eyes again. "Itachi, can you drive me home?"

Itachi stood up with a nod.

The redhead clutched himself more tightly. "Tell me. The results I mean. And if you can handle it, the truth." Sasori said to Deidara before turning and leaving the waiting area with Itachi in tow.

"Fuck..."

...

Sakura looked down at her newly cleaned baby with a smile on her face.

A boy.

Hopefully, for her, another Deidara.

The baby hadn't opened his eyes yet, and didn't have any hair, so, she couldn't exactly tell. Though, it did have her skin tone.

"Please," She whispered, "Let this be Deidara's..."

...

Kakashi paused outside his wife's room. No. he couldn't go in there. He wouldn't. She didn't want him, she wanted the blond one, Deidara it was.

He sighed to himself.

"Well, it's time to indulge in some alcoholic beverages." He said sarcastically to himself before walking out the hospital. Now wasn't the time to confront her. Never was more like it.

...

Deidara opened the door slowly. "Hey." He whispered softly.

Sakura smiled tiredly and looked up at him. "Hey." She whispered back. "Where's everyone?"

"Uhm, they all left. I have a feeling Itachi, that bastard, told the Kakashi guy everything." He explained.

Sakura paled. "Oh... not good, but okay. I needed to tell him, anyways."

Deidara bit his lip. "So ... who's is she or he."

"She or he is a he. And I don't know yet. Didn't come out with any hair and hasn't opened his eyes, but we'll know tomorrow."

Deidara looked down at the baby, staring into his - now - opened eyes.

"Or now..." He muttered.

Blue.

Blue eyes.

Sakura grinned. "It's yours."

"Actually, Sakura, all babies are born with blue eyes."

"Yeah, but ... it's yours. I just know it."

...

2 Weeks Later:

Hidan sighed, looking at the mop of red hair that was under the covers on his couch.

"Get up muthafucka."

"Leave me alone..." Sasori groaned, not even moving.

Hidan grinded his teeth. "Listen, I have news about the baby."

Sasori's head slowly came from under the covers. "I don't even care anymore."

Hidan sighed. "Shut the fuck up." He groaned, grabbing his phone and reading the text.

_Hey Hidan ... I've got some news about the baby that I want you to pass onto Sasori. It's mine ... I know, it's fuckin' crazy, but it is. I'm sorry Sasori, I really am. But you know I have to support the kid. I have no choice, really. I don't want to be a dead beat dad, ya know. I want the kid to know that I'm there for him. I don't want to be like my father ... Anyway, we've named him -_

"Stop." Sasori spoke.

Hidan looked at him, there was too much calmness in that voice, too much unstableness.

"Now Sasori, you're gonna calm the fuck down."

"I'm calm, Hidan. I'm calm." Sasori muttered, standing up. "I need to talk to my family."

"Alright."

Thirty minutes later, Sasori was gone. And Hidan was hit with the fact that Gaara Sabuka was home, and that he was a member of Sasori's family. Shit.

...

Sasori knocked on the door, his head in a downcast.

It opened a few seconds later.

Greenish blue eyes met honey brown.

"Yes?"

"I need to come in."

The door was opened further without hesitation.

"Where's Temari?"

"Visiting Shikamaru, why?"

"Kankuro?"

"Out with TenTen, why?"

Sasori sighed, looking at the other redhead. "Then, you're my only hope."

"Fuck you."

"..."

Gaara raised a non-existent brow at the lack of a comeback from his older cousin. It must be serious.

Sasori sat down on the couch and looked at his cousin. The two were so alike that should be brothers. Both quiet and reserved, both intelligent, both have an attraction to long haired males.

"Have they told you about my predicament?" Sasori asked.

"Somewhat. I'm guessing not the whole story." Gaara answered.

"Well ... he got one Sakura Haruno pregnant, was cheating on me with her for six months. We got back together, and ... she had the baby a couple of weeks ago, two to be exact."

"Really?" Gaara asked. "Is it his child?"

Sasori looked away. "Yes." He answered in a whisper.

Gaara felt his fist clench. Sasori didn't deserve to be cheated on, he was am a,azomg person who'd gone through a lot. Gaara was very passionate about his family members. No one messes with his family.

"Want me to shoot him?"

Sasori shook his head. "No ... I'm just gonna stay here for a bit, 'kay?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. That's fine."

...

Sakura panted softly as she finsished working out. The baby was sleep and she needed to get back into shape - even if she was disobeying her doctors orders.

"Sakura, you need to relax, un."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, I need to get my body in shape. I can't walk around like I'm pregnant. Do you know how many women never get their body back after having their baby? I gained like, 40 pounds!"

"Ssh. You're gonna wake up the baby, un." He said quietly.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

After a hot shower, Sakura came back downstairs after changing the babie's diaper. She sat down on the couch next to Deidara who was surfing the channels.

"Hey." She said, hugging him.

He gave her a small squeeze back. "Hey."

This was how it was, Content. Comfortable. Lovely.

Sakura let her head fall onto Deidara's shoulders, and her arms wrap around his waist.

"Ya' know, I think this is the life. We're living together with our first child, and are comfortable. I love it. I love you."

Deidara simply smiled at her, but she frowned at him.

"What?" He asked still looking at the screen.

"I want you to say it." She requested.

"Say what?"

"That you love me too."

Deidara rose a blond brow. "Sakura, you know how I feel."

"That this is a priority, right?" She growled, standing up.

Deidara ran a tired hand over his face. "Sakura, I feel ... I feel something for you."

"But not as much as you feel for the fucking loser you call a fiance!"

Deidara glared at her. "Don't call Danna a loser, Sakura."

"He's not your Danna! He hasn't contacted you for weeks, Dei!"

Deidara looked down. She was right, Sasori hadn't said a word to him since the hospital, but what could he expect. Nothing, now. Especially since he'd told Hidan to tell Sasori the news. He didn't expect anything more of Sasori.

"That doesn't change my feelings for him, Sakura!" he yelled back.

"Ugh! You don't change! I love you for you! I didn't care that you were fucking another man! I didn't care that you were in a relationship! I didn't care that you chose him over me! Because I love you and would give you my all!"

"You don't love me, you want me..." Deidara whispered.

Sakura fumed. "I want you! Of fucking course I want you! You're fucking gorgeous! You have a great personality and are fucking amazing! Who wouldn't? Sasori, that's who! he doesn't want you, you need to get over that! While I may want you, I also need you and love you! For you, goddamn it!"

Deidara buried his hand in his head. "I'm ... sorry, Sakura. I'm so, so sorry."

_I'm sorry too._

"It's fine." She sighed, plopping down next to him. The baby wasn't even crying.

"No, it's not ... it's not fine."

...

Six Months Later

"You need to start dating, Sasori."

Said redhead looked up from his cavern of blankets. "What do you mean?"

Temari smirked. "You need to find someone new."

Sasori frowned. "But ... I don't think I can handle another relationship."

"You can. Now, c'mon." Temari grabbed his hand and pulled him to his guest bedroom where his clothes were.

"Pick out something nice, and get your hair done. You've washed up already, right?"

"This morning."

"All right. After that, we'll go to the mall and pick out some hot guys."

Sasori smiled a bit. "Okay."

...

"He's sexy." Temari said pointing to some guy.

Sasori followed Temari's finger and looked at the guy. "His hair is freakin' green. No thanks."

Temari chuckled. "Alright, what about ... him?"

Sasori rose a brow, looking at the guy she'd pointed out. "He's ... pretty cute. But he doesn't, to the least bit, look gay."

"But he is. My 'gaydar' is going off."

"Mine isn't." Sasori muttered.

Temari laughed out loud this time. "Well that's cause yours is malfunctioned. Doy."

Sasori smirked. "Yah, but no."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They continued eating, pointing out cute guys still.

"Hidan! Dude, over here!" Temari called. She knew Hidan because he worked with Shikamaru, not to mention he was a friend of Asuma and Sasori's.

Hidan walked over with another friend in tow.

"Is the fucking puppet boy out of his cavern? The fuck? That's crazy."

Sasori glared at him. "Will you stop with the cursing, we're in public."

"I don't give a fuck." Hidan retorted, taking a seat. "Yo, Pein, sit."

The handsome guy complied.

Temari gave a concealed wink to her cousin before turning to the orange haired man.

"Hello, why have I never seen you around?"

"Because we've never spoken."

Sasori snorted at the sarcasm dripping from the guys voice. Smart ass.

But when his eyes met those grey ones, he looked down with a small blush on his face. Woah, appealing much?

Hidan noted this with a smirk. "So, Pein, this is Temari Sabuka, and that's fucking Puppet boy, Sasori Akasuna."

"Oh? Pleasure to meet you. I'm Pein." The man greeted.

"Oh, Pein, you're single? Right?" Temari asked. "Ow!" She swatted away the hand that had pinched her leg.

Pein rose a brow. "Yes, why?"

"Well, so is Sasori!" Temari exclaimed.

Pein's greyish purplish eyes landed on Sasori who was looking away with a small blush on his pale face.

"He is rather adorable."

Everyone paused.

Sasori face burned with more intensity. Oh gosh, he felt so new to the dating world. He'd been with Deidara since he was out of highschool. And he was frickin' 25!

"That's usually when you say something good about my looks." Pein said with a smirk.

Sasori turned to him, fighting down his blush. "Good? Pssh, as if."

Pein's smirk widened. "Really? If it's not good then it must be amazing, eh?"

Sasori smirked. "Yeah, you're rather sexy, ne?"

Pein smirked at him. "Really? Well that's sweet of you."

"Naughty or nice, depending on my mood." Sasori said with a wink.

Temari smiled. Her family was always good with flirting. Bold flirting.

Hidan rolled his eyes. These two... He'd figured they'd compliment each other well, considering the fact that they were both loyal people. More loyal than Deidara, anyway. Pein had just gotten out of a relationship of his girlfriend of a few years, and hadn't stepped foot into the dating world for a year! That's six months longer than Sasori! They both deserved someone good. So, him and Temari came up with this awesome idea to bring the two together.

Sure, Deidara would be mad at him for, like, ever, but Sasori deserved someone good, who'll cherish him. Even Hidan knew that.

Why he himself didn't try, he didn't have any idea...

"You guys should go out sometime." Temari suggested.

Sasori glared at her with a blush forming on his face.

Bold, but shy. Common quality of the boys of the family, not the girls.

"We should." concluded Pein, a brow raised in question as if saying, 'What do you say, Sasori?' But in a very, very sexy irresistable voice.

Sasori's honey eyes widened, but just a fraction. "You'd want to?"

Pein nodded. "Would love to."

Sasori bit his lip, looking at Pein. "Sure." he said with a slow nod.

"Alright, 7:00 tonight? My treat."

The redhead nodded again. "Alright, I'll give you my number."

Pein passed napkin over to the redhed, along with a pen. "Here."

A smirk crossed Sasori's lips as he wrote his number down on the paper. Pein did the same in exchange.

Sasori got up, pulling Temari up with him. "We'd best get going. See ya later. Pein, Hidan."

"Bye Sasori."

"Peace Puppet boy."

...

Deidara knocked on the door, taking a careful step back. Didn't want to stabbed, now did he?

The door opened a few seconds later.

Sky blue eyes met greenish blue.

Another step back, two actually.

"Hello Gaara."

Those greenish blue eyes darkened to a dark green. "What the hell are you doing here?" The redhead growled.

Deidara rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I wanted to speak with Sasori."

The eyeliner covered eyes narrowed. "What the fuck makes you think I'll let you do that? So you can fuck with his head again?"

Deidara shook his head quickly. "No!" He answered. "I just want to talk to him, un! Promise!"

Gaara looked at him for a second. "You're lucky I'm on probation, or I would cut you into little pieces and feed you to Shakaku."

Deidara shivered at the image of Shakaku, Gaara's dog that looked strangley like a giant racoon.

"Come in." Gaara growled in his low voice.

Deidara quickly went in, avoiding looking at Gaara.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, getting ready."

Deidara nodded, walking up the stairs that led to the guest room. He opened the door slowly, making sure it didn't creak as he stepped in softly.

"Sasori, un."

The redhead turned around, his eyes drowsy looking as usual, and only had specks of love in them.

"Yes brat, I'm awfully busy."

Deidara's eyes widened.

_No ... don't go back to this._

He laughed it off. "Hey Sasori, un."

"Why are you here? Brat ..."

_I'm losing him._

"I came to see you. To apologize, un."

"Nothing to apologize for. You made a mistake, and I did too." Sasori stated continuing to fix his hair.

"... Sasori no Danna, don't shut me out. Don't do that." Deidara pleaded.

Sasori sighed, looking at him from the mirror. "Look Deidara. You've moved on, you can't expect me to wait for you. And if you do ... well then you should know that that's not happening."

"What are you talking about? I haven't moved on!"

Sasori sighed tiredly. "Deidara you're living with her. You have a child with her. Basically, you're the perfect family. Be with her. It's fine."

"But I love you, un!"

"This is getting old." Sasori muttered. He got up, moving towards Deidara. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and connected their lips.

It was a sweet kiss, not too long and not too short. Just mouth against mouth. Just when Deidara wanted more, Sasori separated himself.

"Goodbye, Deidara." He whispered, letting their hands connect before dropping them helplessly.

The redhead walked out of the door, and hopefully, out of Deidara's life.

_Ding Dong_

Sasori continued his trek straight to the doors.

"Hey."

Sasori looked up into grey eyes. "Hey." He said back.

"Ready to go?"

Sasori nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Pein smiled down at the redhead. "Let's."

Sasori walked to the car with Pein.

Who knew that he'd end up without Deidara. His love, the one he'd die for. The one he loved. He never thought he'd be without Deidara, he thought they'd be together forever. He thought ... well he thought wrong. He thought that by going back to someone he thought loved him, that he'd be able to fix everything. In the end, he was wrong. He misconcepted, he thought wrong and he can't blame anyone but himself for that. But, it was his chance to start over, to start new . And he was going to grab on to it, and grab onto it tight, he wouldn't let Deidara bring him down again. No. No! He deserved more! More than someone who would cheat on him and not even have the decency to care! He deserved a real man, not a child.

And as he looked into grey eyes that night, he could only hope that he got that. Cause if he didn't ... oh if he didn't he was going to give up love all together.

All in all, it was the climax of the situation, the baby, that brought him to this decsion the decsion to leave his pride and joy, his love. And right now, he was content with that.

"Hey Sasori?" Pein said as he walked the Akasuna to the porch like a true gentlemen would. "We should ... we should do this again. I really enjoyed myself."

Sasori smiled warmly, his face turning soft. "I did too. We should." He got on his tippy toes and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Pein."

"Goodnight, Sasori."

XOXOXO

Going nowhere fast  
>We've reached a climax<br>We're together, now we're undone  
>Won't commit so we choose to run away<br>Do we separate? 

Don't want to give in so we both gave up  
>Can't take it back, it's too late, we've reached a climax - a climax <p>

- Usher, Climax

XOXOXO

Woo! Surprise ending there, ne? Were you expecting THAT ending? I certainly wasn't when I first wrote this. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my story! It made me sooo happy! ^.^ Here's a cookie for you! O .. Without chocolate chips, sorry.

But did you like the ending? Yes? No? Maybe so? I wanna kill you? lol.

Flames will be used to roast ya right back. Lol. Jkjk.

No, but no flames. They make me feel bad. :(


End file.
